1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate 1978 map game
The game was Transwikied from- http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alternate_1978_game Background Maps This is a O.T.L. political map of the time. This is another O.T.L. political map of the time. *''This is a A.T.L. political map of the game's start time. '' *''See- Back story (Alternate 1978 map game)'' *''Can you find a way of saving your nation and making it great? War, trade, sport, tech', space, it's your choice.'' Game base map . Mods *'Mod 1 ' *'Mod 2 Mafia (Questions?) ' *'Mod 3' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mod 4'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Mapmaker 1 ' *'Mapmaker 2 'Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) *'Mapmaker 3' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mapmaker 4 'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Rules 'General Rules' *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have fun! *Be plausible and logical *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed by a strike out line. *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. *Stay within under 5 years ahead of time with technology *Don't be rude *Only map makers can edit the map *Every country will be a different colour on the map. *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here) *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Game is to be archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. *You may create logical proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by half of years. 1 turn = 6 months in game time. *Turns are turned at 23.00:01 UTC. *No IPs, please log in. :We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #The International Cricket Council (ICC), FIFA, the IOC, International Red Cross, Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES) (An Alternate 1921 Game Map Game); and international bodies like NATO, the EU and Arab League still exist. :See War algo :See Special game-play rule Nations 'NATO bloc-' *USA The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) 03:31, November 3, 2013 (UTC) **Afghan Mujahideen- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Nicaraguan Contras- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Tchokwe Republic (National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA) held East Angola)- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) *Canada- *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Iceland- *Norway- **The South West Africa People's Organization (SWAPO)- **Namibe Republic (SWAPO held South Angola)- *Denmark- *Greece- *Papua New Guinea- *Singapore- *Solomon Islands- *Sudan- **Amhara National Democratic Movement *Venezuela- *Colombia- Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Antigua and Barbuda - *Barbados - *Dominica - *Dominican Republic- *Haiti- *Saint Kitts and Nevis - *Saint Lucia - *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines islands:- *Trinidad and Tobago - *Ecuador- *Turkey- *Italy- *Spain- *Portugal- *UK- Centurion (talk) 14:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *West Germany- *France-User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda (FLEC)User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Taiwan- *Mexico- *Thailand- *Japan- *Ziear- *Liberia- *Colombia- *South Korea *Australia- **The Karen National Liberation Army- *New Zealand-ScottyD (talk) 19:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) *Egypt- *Israel- **The Front for the Liberation of Angola (FNLA)- *Fiji- *The Philippines- *Brunei- *Indonesia- *Malaysia- *El Salvador- *Cyprus- *Malta- *Chad- *Tunisia- **Ethiopian Democratic Unity Party **Eritrean People's Liberation Front **Eritrean Liberation Front *Morocco- *South Africa- **The Inkatha Freedom Party (IFP)- **The Mozambican National Resistance (RENAMO)- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal *N. Yemen- *Jordan- *Pakistan Pakistan is not a US ally ''' **(?)' *Swaziland *Nepal- *Seychelles- *Mauritius- 'GCC (pro-UK) *Kuwait- *Bahrain- *Qatar- *The U.A.E.- *Oman- *Saudi Arabia- ''I find your lack of faith'' 20:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) '''Asunción Treaty Organization (pro-USA) *Peru- *Brazil- Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *Chile- *Argentina- *Bolivia- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- 'Non-aligned' *The Maldive Islands- *India- **LTTE- *Euskadi Ta Askatasuna (ETA)- *Babbar Khalsa International (BKI)- *Lesotho- *Djibouti- **Afar Liberation Front- *The Scottish National Liberation Army (SNLA)- *Tuvalu- *Ireland-OCTOctivian Marius **The Irish Republican Army (IRA)- OCTOctivian Marius *San Marino- *Andorra- *Colombia's National Right Wing Paramilitary Movement- *Sri Lanka- *Baloch Liberation Front (BLF) *The Vatican- *Patriotic Union of Kurdistan/Iraqie Peshmerga Kurdistani rebels- *Malawi- *Tonga- *W. Samoa- *The C.A.R.- *Bangladeh- *Burma- **United Liberation Front of Asom (ULFA)- *Mauritania- *Burkina Faso- *Bhutan- *Equatorial Guinea- *Nauru- *Monaco- *Palau- * Kiribati- *Iran- User:The old baby 2 **Hezbollah-User:The old baby 2 *Andorra- *Rwanda- *Burundi- 'Neutral Watch Pact (pro-non-aligned).' *Finland- *Switzerland- *Liechtenstein- *Austria- *Sweden- *Yugoslavia- 'The 18th of November Lusaka Summit (pro-non-aligned).' *Zambia- **The African National Congress (ANC)- *Tanzania- *Uganda- **The Sudan People's Liberation Army (SPLA)- *Ghana- '1980 Lagos Summit members (pro-UK and France)' *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Camaroon- 'WARSAW PACT bloc-' *USSR/Soviet Union- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **F.A.R.C. rebels- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **Thai Red Amy Brigades- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **Spanish Red Brigades- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) *East Germany/German Democratic Republic- **Baader Meinhof Gang of West Germany (RAF/BMG)- *People's Republic of Bulgaria- *Afghanistan- *Kongo Republic (MPLA held North Angola)- **The South West Africa National Union (SWANU)- **Front for the National Liberation of the Congo- *Jamaica- *Benin- *Czechoslovak Republic- **The Italian Red Brigades- *People's Republic of Hungary *People's Republic of Poland- *People's Republic of Romania- *Mongolia- *Cuba- **The Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front **The Guerrilla Army of the Poor (EGP) **The Revolutionary Organization of People in Arms (ORPA) **The Rebel Armed Forces (FAR) **The National Directing Nucleus of PGT (PGT-NDN) **The Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo (ERP) - **Communist Party of Chile **Colombian FARC rebels (pro-Cuba) **Black Liberation Army **The Weather Underground movement- *Vietnam- *Kampuchia- *Laos- *Grenada- *Mali- *Algeria- **The Polisario Front (POLISARIO)- *Panama- *Zimbabwe- **Azanian People's Liberation Army (APLA)- *Ghana- *South Yemen- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine - Ahmed Jibril *Ethiopia- *Nicaragua- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'Arab nationalist allies of the USSR' *Iraq-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **Mojahedin-e-Khalq (MEK)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **The Patriotic Union of Kurdistan (PUK)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **The Kurdistan Democratic Party (KDP)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **Democratic Party of Iranian Kurdistan (DPIK)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *Syria- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command *Libya- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) **The P.L.O.- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) 'China's cronies' *China- LightningLynx89 **Naxalite Indian rebels-LightningLynx89 **P.K.K. Turkish Kurdish rebel movement-LightningLynx89 **The Khmer Rouge-LightningLynx89 **New People's Army of the Philipines (NPA)-LightningLynx89 **Malayan Communist Party-LightningLynx89 **Peruvian Shining Path Movement-LightningLynx89 **Japanese Red Army (JRA)-LightningLynx89 **Shan State Army-South (SSA-S)-LightningLynx89 **All-Ethiopia Socialist Movement-LightningLynx89 **Tigrayan People's Liberation Front-LightningLynx89 **Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Party-LightningLynx89 **Komalah-LightningLynx89 **Union of Communist Militants-LightningLynx89 **Iranian People's Fedai Guerrillas-LightningLynx89 *N. Korea-Warman555 (talk) 23:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) **Korean United Front:Warman555 (talk) 23:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Somalia- **Oromo Liberation Front **Ogaden National Liberation Front **Western Somali Liberation Front *People's Republic of Albania- Others (neutral, organized crime) *Italian Mafia (neutral, organized crime) *American Mafia (neutral, organized crime) *Chinese Triads (neutral, organized crime) *Cali and Medellín drug cartels (neutral, organized crime) *Japanese Yakuza (neutral, organized crime) Game play Category:Alrnate Category:Alternate 1978 map game Category:Cold War Category:Map Games